


Super Good Angels

by GlitterSkullFairy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: #supergood, (spoilers- it's ineffable), Aziraphale and Cas drink cocoa and discuss apocalypses and relationships, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Exploring the nature of Destiel, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Spouses, Other, abuse of the word ineffable, ginger nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: "It is what it is," Cas said noncommittally.  As he brushed the ginger nut crumbs from his trench coat something caught his eye.  He reached between the sofa cushions and pulled out a small, black feather.  He held it up and looked at Aziraphale suspiciously.  “Where’d this come from?  It’s not your colour.”“Ducks!” Aziraphale blurted, sitting straight up.  “Sometimes I go to the park, and feed the ducks.  They’re rather sweet.  One of their feathers must’ve got into my pocket somehow, and then fallen out and ended up there.”Castiel fixed him with a piercing stare.  He knew he was hiding something.  “No way is this a duck feather.”In which Cas turns up at the bookshop in need of a friend, and finds one.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Castiel (Supernatural), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 39
Kudos: 452





	Super Good Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Check out what Misha and Michael are doing on Twitter. Needless to say, they have inspired fanfic.  
> Because we all have moments when we need a friend.
> 
> If you're wondering about the relationship tags, I decided to keep the whole thing ambiguous. Because of the fun.
> 
> This is dedicated to my awesome beta, FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, who is my Ineffable Angel.

Aziraphale looked up from his book when the bell over the door announced a customer. 

"Zira?" Said a husky voice from behind the bookshelves.

He stood and walked over cautiously. He wasn't overly fond of angelic guests these days. "Castiel?" One glance at his defeated body language told him he had nothing to worry about. "Are you all right? You like you've been through Hell."

"Yes, actually,” he replied, straight faced. “Several times."

"Sit down, I'll fetch us some fresh cocoa." When he returned with two steaming mugs, Cas was leaning back on the sofa like he was exhausted. "Here," he passed him a mug and sat beside him. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Castiel tilted his head curiously as he took hold of the winged handle. "There's rumours that you've gone rogue."

Aziraphale scoffed. "I could say the same of you."

"You'd be correct in that assumption. Management doesn't seem to care about the humans anymore."

"And you do?"

"Eh. Well, some of them at least." He sipped his cocoa. It somehow tasted like grace, and warmed him all the way down to his belly. "Mmm. This is surprisingly good."

"Ah, yes, well. I may have cheated it slightly. I've been living on earth for so long, I seem to have become vulnerable to few temptations."

"I can relate to that."

They sat quietly for a few minutes. The silence was peaceful between immortals, a much needed respite for Castiel after all that he’d been through lately. Saving the world was a noisy business.

"Not that I don't appreciate the company, but…" Aziraphale prompted, drawing him out of his reverie.

"Right. I think I just wanted to be somewhere where the world wasn't about to end, you know?"

"I do. Good job you didn't show up six months ago, we were in a right old pickle then."

"We?"

"Oh. Um. Custard cream or chocolate hobnob?"

The words made a sort of sense, but in that moment his brain was slow to process them. "What?"

Aziraphale grinned and held up a finger. "Ginger nuts! I'll be back in a jiffy."

Castiel's eyes wandered over the shelves. The scent of old books permeated the place, but there was something else underneath It, something sinister. He inhaled deeply and breathed out a heavy sigh. _Don't be paranoid,_ he told himself, _nothing to investigate here, just looking up an old friend while you're in town, running away from-_

"Here we are!" Aziraphale beamed as he presented a plate of homemade cookies. "They've got a bit of a zing to them, should go beautifully with the cocoa."

Cas nibbled tentatively, and then took a larger bite. "These are awesome. Did you make them yourself?"

Aziraphale’s grin seemed to turn somehow plastic. “No, actually, a friend made them for me. Sometimes people bring gifts to the bookshop. Homemade biscuits, wine… When I first opened, someone even bought me a box of chocolates! Imagine that.”

“Someone bought you chocolates for opening a bookshop? Is that usual?”

“I don’t know. I suppose it is. So, one apocalypse too many?”

He rubbed at his face. The memories were still too raw. It had been too close this time, but luckily he’d had enough strength to heal his friends before they died. Again. “Ugh. Yeah. I mean, it was exciting the first time, maybe vaguely interesting after that, but it just starts to get repetitive after a while. There’s always something bigger and badder out there who wants to kill us all. Heaven, Hell, everywhere in between. I’m losing track.”

“Once was bad enough for me. I’m not a fan of war in general, or of War in person. It’s not good for the hospitality industry.”

“You ever feel like the entire universe is just set against you?”

“Yes, actually. But it never is. There’s always someone on your side, even when you least expect it.” He smiled, as if at a fond memory, and offered Cas another biscuit.

“Maybe.” _Maybe. Except when my friends are possessed by evil, or decide they no longer trust me._ And yet, here he was, drinking cocoa with another renegade angel. He’d come half way around the world, and still wasn’t alone. Maybe it was time to let it all out. “I can’t seem to get it right. It seems like half the time whatever we do to stop one apocalypse opens up the way for the next one.”

“Well, that’s Americans for you.”

“I meant us, as in me and Winchesters, but yeah, there’s that too.”

“Winchesters?”

“Dean and Sam. They’re brothers, who go around hunting demons and stopping evil.” A human might not have noticed the way Aziraphale’s eyes widened in panic for a nanosecond, but Castiel caught it. Even feeling worn to the bone like this, his instincts were constantly on the lookout for potential threats, for any signal of danger. “They’ve been up against the angels too,” he said, testing, but that didn’t seem to get the same response.

“Brave lads,” Aziraphale mused. 

Cas went quiet, a tiny smirk pulling up at the corner of his mouth. “They are. Been through a lot. The number of times I’ve had to save that boy’s ass, though.”

"Which one?"

 _Whoops._ He told himself not to give too much away. He wanted to trust Zira, but there was still that nagging scent of something evil. "What?"

"You said 'that boy' singular, I just wondered which one was more prone to life-threatening situations."

"Well, to be fair, they're both prone, but if one of them gets into trouble the other one always goes charging in after. It's a thing they do."

"So you save both of them, but you care more about one than the other?" he persisted. 

Cas glared. 

"Not that I'm judging, far from it, but it is nice to have someone to care about. Saving the world can be a lonely business."

"It is what it is," Cas said noncommittally. As he brushed the ginger nut crumbs from his trench coat something caught his eye. He reached between the sofa cushions and pulled out a small, black feather. He held it up and looked at Aziraphale suspiciously. “Where’d this come from? It’s not your colour.”

“Ducks!” Aziraphale blurted, sitting straight up. “Sometimes I go to the park, and feed the ducks. They’re rather sweet. One of their feathers must’ve got into my pocket somehow, and then fallen out and ended up there.”

Castiel fixed him with a piercing stare. He knew he was hiding something. “No way is this a duck feather.” It wasn’t either, there was still power leaking out of it. It filled him with a sense of foreboding. “Look, I came to England for a break, please just warn me now if I’m about to get dragged into another huge, world-threatening, celestial drama.”

But the look on Aziraphale’s face was more pained than nefarious. “Nothing like that,” he said quietly, reaching out to take the feather. “At least I hope not.”

“What is it then? You’ve been twitchy since I got here.”

He spoke very softly, his fingertips brushing lightly over the feather. “We stopped an apocalypse. There were several people on both sides who were very upset about that. We persuaded them to leave us alone, but they might start kicking up a fuss again if they found out particular things. So we’re having to be very careful.” He lifted his eyes with a steely gaze.

Cas put his mug down on the table, leaned his elbows on knees and looked his friend straight in the eye. “Zira, you can trust me. I’m not with Heaven or Hell anymore.”

“Sounds like we might be in the same boat.”

He pressed his forehead to steepled fingers. Whatever it was, he had to tell someone. And if Aziraphale had something to hide, at least it was mutually assured destruction. “Dean,” he breathed.

“Dean?”

“You asked me which one I cared about more. It’s Dean.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Oh, come on,” he moaned, leaning back again.

“What have I said now?”

“You said you weren’t judging.”

“I’m not!”

“That’s a very judgy tone!”

“Not judgy, just concerned. He’s human, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So he’s not going to last forever.”

“I know that,” he rubbed both hands over his face this time, giving himself a brief moment to hide. “But he’s going to last a lot longer if he’s got me looking out for him. Besides, don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing here. Stop deflecting. Tell me where the feather came from. Does it mean trouble?”

“No- well, yes, quite a lot of trouble, actually, but nothing I can’t handle.”

The words were ominous, but Aziraphale’s smile was… well, strangely cute. “So what’s the story?”

“Longer than I care to relive at present.”

“And the short version?”

There was a pause as Aziraphale took another sip of cocoa, but Cas waited.

“I’m in partnership with a demon.”

 _Well, that explains the lingering smell._ But what Aziraphale had said earlier didn’t sound like the usual kind of contract. “When you say partnership…”

“Clearly you’ve been spending too much time with your human pets. Why do they always feel the need to put a label on everything?”

“They’re not pets, they’re… well, you’re right about labels.”

“Why can’t it just be whatever it is? Crowley and I have known each other for six thousand-”

And there was the panic again, gnawing at the pit of his stomach. “Wait, you’re in league with Crowley? He’s not dead?”

“Oh, good Heavens no! Not _Crow_ ley,” he emphasised the first syllable, making it rhyme with “cow.” _”Crow_ ley.” This time it rhymed with “blow.” “Crowley and I, well, we have an Arrangement.”

None of that made sense. “Which involves him leaving feathers in your couch?”

“Neither of us are on particularly good terms with any others of our species. Present company excepted, of course.”

“Of course.”

“And every now and then, as part of our… Arrangement… we help each other out. Sometimes that involves maintenance of areas that are difficult to reach on one’s own.”

 _That_ made more sense. Cas bit his lip, suppressing a chuckle at Aziraphale’s embarrassment, or possibly just from the sense of relief. “So, you’re grooming each other.”

“Among other things.” He sipped his cocoa again.

“Don’t tell me you’re-”

“What we do, or don’t do together, is our own private affair, thank you very much. Let’s just say that we are very important to each other, and leave it at that.”

“No way you’re getting out of it that easily, buddy. You can’t just drop that bombshell and then leave it sitting there unanswered.”

“I only dropped it, as you put it, because you pressed the issue.”

“I only pressed the issue because you kept slipping up and covering yourself- not particularly subtly, I might add- which makes me believe that you _want_ to talk about him. Come on. Six thousand years?”

Aziraphale sighed, his face softening again. “Since Eden. He always was very beautiful. I never quite knew what to do with myself. But over the centuries, we just grew comfortable together.”

“And then the saving the world, and then the dating.”

“Don’t be coarse. ‘Dating.’ Honestly. What we have is deeper and more established, and well… it’s ineffable,” he said, his lips twitching with mirth.

“Uh-huh. Well, you know Dean and I have a very profound bond too.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. “So you’re not dating either then?”

Cas folded his arms. “Shut up.”

“Does he help you with wing maintenance?”

“I said shut up.”

“But you keep saving his life.”

“Yeah. I do, don’t I?”

“There really is no need to put a label on it. If the two of you are happy with whatever kind of relationship you have, then that’s between the two of you and no one else.”

“We’re important to each other,” he echoed.

“Yes. And?”

“And he’s human, and I’m an angel.” As if that explained everything. Which in a way, it did.

“It’s surprising how much you can manage if you put in a bit of effort.”

Cas picked up his mug again. It really was quite good, and soothed an ache in his soul. “He’d probably implode if I suggested what I think you’re suggesting.”

“You’ll work it out,” Aziraphale said with a smile, and a gentle pat to his knee. “Even if one of you panics and turns into a snake for two weeks before they realise that nothing’s changed, really.”

Cas couldn’t help chuckling at that. “Your demon-friend turns into a snake out of panic?”

“It would be quite frustrating if it wasn’t so adorable. It’s just impossible to talk to him sometimes.”

“I know, right? Dean's so impossible! He never admits when there's something wrong, no matter how much I ask him. He's stubborn, and impulsive and he gets all grumpy over stupid stuff."

"Presumably he has some redeeming qualities."

"Well, he saves the world. A lot."

"Which can be a very attractive quality."

"And when he's happy, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside."

"It's a lovely feeling."

"And he's all tough and ruggedly handsome, but with a vulnerable side that he keeps hidden, and sometimes I just want to curl my wings around him and keep him safe and make all the hurt go away." He sighed. The instinct was still there, even if the wings weren’t. "Of course other times I just want to punch him in the face."

"I think it's time we switched to the wine."

"Another gift from a customer?"

"From the demon. Like the biscuits."

"I've been eating demon biscuits?"

"It's hardly like they're going to poison you. He made them for me after all."

"Is that why they taste so damn good?"

***

"Oi! Angel! Fancy dinner?" Crowley shouted as he arrived that evening. His shades were halfway down his nose when he rounded the corner, but he quickly and smoothly pushed them back on again. "Ah. Sorry, I didn't realise you had company. I mean, have at thee, thou pure and holy menace, I shall not let you thwart me again!"

Aziraphale and Castiel collapsed into each other in fits of giggles. For some reason they appeared to have swapped ties. "You're right, he's adorable!" Cas hissed.

"Shhhhhhh!" Zira put a finger to his lips and flapped his other hand to hush him. "Don't tell him I said that!"

Crowley stood very still. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, old bean, we're a little tipsy. This is my good friend Cas."

"Old bean?" Crowley echoed with disgust. "And what do you mean, good friend- he's an angel, I can smell it from here."

"Oh no, it's fine. He's gone rogue, just like us. Isn't that extraordinary?"

"Yes," Cas said carefully. "I have sided with the humans."

"Which is good, because we could use a few more on our side."

Although Cas couldn't see Crowley's eyes narrow behind the dark glasses, he could feel the wrath coming off him in waves.

"Hey, it's okay," he said quickly, moving away from Aziraphale. "He doesn't mean- he's all yours, okay?"

Crowley relented a little, but he was still tense and watchful.

"Crowley, dear, come sit and have a drink with us," Aziraphale said, patting the seat beside him. 

"Have you eaten all the ginger nuts without me?" he glared at the telltale crumbs on the empty plate as he sat between them.

"Sorry, dear, they were just too delicious."

He turned to Cas. "Did he do the face? The one where his eyes close and just melts?"

"Yeah. I wasn't quite sure where to look."

Crowley grinned, picked up one of several wine bottles on the table and chugged away.

Cas sighed, leaning into a fist. "Dean has a very similar face when he eats pie. I miss him."

"Who's Dean?" Crowley paused to ask, then continued drinking.

"The human he's in love with," Aziraphale supplied.

"I'm not _in_ love with him," Cas objected. "He's just… we have a thing. What's that word you used? Effable. We're Effable."

Crowley desperately tried to prevent the wine from spraying from his mouth. He almost succeeded. "Yes, I'm sure he's very f-able."

"Ruggedly handsome, apparently," Aziraphale said with a nod. 

"Hey, I told you that in confidence," Cas objected.

"It's just Crowley."

"Quite. Me and Aziraphale, we're practically the same person."

"So you _do_ make the effort?"

"Why do I think that means something more than I expect it to mean?" Crowley said with a look of confusion and mild distaste. "Also none of your business."

"Oh, so you're not, then?"

"You can't trick me into admitting anything either way, I'm a _demon._ Clearly you've been hanging out with your human too much."

"That's what I said," Aziraphale noted.

"See? Same person."

"Well, not exactly the same, obviously, I'm still an angel and you're still a demon."

"You love it that I'm evil. You find my darkness _alluring,"_ he drew out the final word seductively. 

"Yes, you're so dark and evil with your getting drunk and bringing me homemade biscuits," Aziraphale teased.

"Shut up. I was expecting dinner. I've just downed an entire bottle of wine on an empty stomach."

"There's plenty more in the cellar."

"Excellent, I'll just nip downstairs and fetch some."

Castiel stared after him as he went, entranced by the way his legs seemed to tangle and untangle themselves with each step. None of this was what he expected. Still, he found he liked the company. "That's your boyfriend?"

"That's Crowley. Isn't he marvellous?"

“Hm. I guess he’s effable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Be Super Good to each other.


End file.
